


[PODFIC] - Dragon Heartstrings

by timothysboxers



Series: Podfic Recordings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmates, Tall!Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: Draco has seen the strings for almost as long as he can remember, but they don't mean anything. Anything at all...





	[PODFIC] - Dragon Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/gifts).



> JET, thank you so much for letting me do this, I really hope I've done your amazing work justice. 
> 
> So much love to [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen) and [maesterchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesterchill/pseuds/maesterchill) for picking up the active beta game; and my cold-listeners [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115), [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise) and [tari_vilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya) who provided a fuckton of squee and encouragement while life and work were literally kicking my arse!

This is my podfic recording of the work _Dragon Heartstrings_ as written by [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin), which was entered in the [Harry Potter Podfic Fest (2018)](https://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/100085.html) on LiveJournal.

The original text version of this work can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591970?view_adult=true).

Cover art was provided by the lovely and wonderful [maesterchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesterchill/pseuds/maesterchill).

The length of the recording is 02:33:15, and the file size is 143Mb.

 

 

**Right click to download:**   [**mp3**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2018/DragonHeartstrings.mp3) || [**m4b**](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2018/DragonHeartstrings.m4b)

 

 

—


End file.
